


A headbutt and a coke

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [82]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Rory talks to Finn about the bullying he's been experiencing in America
Series: Glee Drabbles [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	A headbutt and a coke

** Finn and Rory **

“So, Finn, will ya be my friend?” Rory asked after Finn brought him to the choir room.

“Yeah man,” Finn agreed. “And we all will. No one deserves to go through this alone.”

“Yeah, almost makes me miss home,” Rory sighed. “A few fist fights, a good headbutt, then ya helped each other up, and grabbed a pint. Here it’s way different.”

“Yeah, here its swirlies, slushies, and shoves mostly,” Finn said. “Maybe we should let you go to town on one of these guys, then they’ll leave it alone.”

“I read that zero tolerance policy,” Rory said. “I’d rather not get kicked out.”

“Nah, we’ll get Lauren to help us out with staging, she knows a couple of spots off school grounds that are perfect beat down spots,” Finn said. “You any good in a fight?”

“I’m fair,” Rory admitted.

“I’ll be there for back up if you need it.”

“Sweet!”


End file.
